


The Fork in the Crossroads

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anduin is a prisoner, Conflicted Nathanos, Differences of Opinion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Philosophy, Redemption, change of heart, conflicted feelings, damnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Anduin was captured during the siege of Lordaeron. Now a prisoner of the Banshee and a ward of her Blightcaller, what fate awaits the young King?
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	1. A Spark in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned into a multi chapter fic. I still haven't decided if that's bad or good yet. I hope it isn't too nonsensical and that you enjoy!
> 
> Day 3: Damnation/ Redemption

The sound of his steps echo through the dingy corridor. Nathanos’s lip curls in disgust, he’s never liked visiting the dungeons of Undercity. The place is quiet as the grave - he grimaces at his own choice of words. Finally, he reaches the cell he’s been looking for.

The boy king sits cross-legged on his poor excuse of a bed. Even down here-  _ in the deepest bowels of hell _ , the boy still seems to exude life and warmth. It grates on Nathanos, and he grits his teeth.  _ He hates this boy _ . Hates him with a passion. Wrynn didn’t even seem the least bit phased, offering him a small smile,  _ as if they were friends _ ! He wants to scoff at the absurdity of it all- the sooner Sylvanas decides she’s finished gloating the better.

“What do I owe the pleasure of this visit too?” Wrynn asks with cheeriness, unbefitting his situation. Blue eyes stare at him, filled with curiosity rather than fear and dread. Nathanos growls in his chest, feeling somewhat odd about the whole exchange.

“Laugh it up while you can, your mutt will cave soon and then you’ll be kneeling before the Dark Lady.” Nathanos can’t help but sneer- pleased when he sees the way Anduin’s eyes dim. The boy bites his lip, lost in thought.

“I know Genn will do the right thing. He won’t crumble, the Alliance won’t fall. No matter what happens to me.” Anduin eventually says, sounding so assured in his assumption. Nathanos smirks, _ how idiotic _ . Anduin turns to him looking wary.

“You seem to have a lot of  _ ‘faith’ _ in that dog of yours. It’s misplaced, he’ll give in to his rage and everything will fall.” 

Wrynn frowns, eyes downcast. The blond lets out a sigh, and gazes wistfully at the ceiling of his cell.  _ It’s unnerving _ . Nathanos had expected to be met with anger- _ not this strange calmness _ . He shifts, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

“I think Genn can change, he’s not the same as he was when you fought in Gilneas.” Anduin eventually says. He’s not looking at Nathanos though, so it’s hard to tell what he’s thinking exactly.

“ _ Changed? _ You really are naive! We are who we are Wrynn. No amount of prayer and hope will change that.” He can’t help but spit at the boy. Anduin does turn then, eyes surprisingly clear as the boy regards him with obvious interest. 

“ _ Really? _ Haven’t you changed? Hasn’t Sylvanas changed? You weren’t always like this.” Anduin gestures to him, and Nathanos tenses in indignation How dare the little lion throw that at him! How dare he breathe out the name of his Queen! Nathanos takes a step forward, yet still Wrynn doesn’t cower.

“My father changed. Aunt Jaina changed. So why should you or Genn be any different?”

Nathanos falters. Unable to think of a comeback. The boy king looks suddenly lost in thought, is it because he’s thinking of his father? Is he now acknowledging his situation? Nathanos lets out a huff, he doesn’t care for such meaningless prattle. He had a task. He stomps his way over to the poor excuse of a table and all but throws down the plate of meagre rations and the canteen of water.

“I don’t really care. It matters not really, in the end you’ll all bow down to my Queen.” He doesn’t wait for a response or even look at the boy. He just marches himself back out of the cell. The strong urge to shoot something strong within him.

It carries on that way for the next week. He delivers the captured king his rations-  _ for Sylvanas trusts no one else _ . They have a small discussion and he leaves. Anduin’s mood has not changed, much to his surprise. He would have expected someone as bright as Anduin to have dimmed, but no, the little king stays strong.

In a strange way, he had come to somewhat enjoy these talks. Anduin fascinates him, he reminds him of someone-  _ but who he can’t quite recall _ … Or maybe he doesn’t  _ want _ to recall. He heads for the cell, the little king seems to be meditating. It’s jarring how he can look so at peace. Any day Sylvanas might ask for his head-  _ or worse _ .

“Hello Nathanos” Anduin says suddenly. His eyes are still closed, but there’s a small smile on his face. Nathanos falters, surprised that the king knew it was him.

“Praying to your light I see.” Nathanos sneers, hiding his shock. Anduin arches a brow but still keeps his eyes closed. A slight crease appearing between his brows.

“I find it relaxing.”

Nathanos can’t help but glare.  _ How can Wrynn find peace? How can he possibly relax?!  _ The boy should be a sobbing, snivelling mess. Nathanos silently puts the food down on the table. He can’t help but stare at Wrynn. He can’t even string together a good insult or parting remark.

“How unlike you. You’ve never been this quiet. Is this where you rip out my heart or poison me?”

Nathanos blinks. Blue eyes open and fix on him, they don’t look fearful, only determined. He wishes Anduin would close them again, they bring back memories he’d rather not dwell on. Instead, he lets out a hollow laugh and leans back on the wall.

“Going to beg for your life? See if you can appeal to my good side? _ Don’t be absurd _ . Don’t you worry, when it’s time my Queen will do the honours herself.”

Anduin seems to frown, and wilt a little at his words. Nathanos just grins, pleased to have caught the young king off guard for once. Instead, Anduin looks at him with… _ pity! _

“I don’t think you’re as evil as you make yourself out to be Nathanos.” Anduin says calmly. He rests his arms on his crossed legs. Eyes boring into Nathanos with such intensity. He can’t look away from the young king.

“ _ What would you know!? _ You live in a world where everything is sunshine and rainbows! You can’t even begin to wrap your pea sized brain-” Nathanos cuts himself off, so filled with rage he punches the cell wall. Anduin’s eyes follow his movements, but he doesn’t say anything. It only makes Nathanos angrier, like this boy has any right to judge him-  _ to think he knows him. _

“I believe anyone is capable of being good, just as much as anyone is capable of being evil.” Anduin says evenly. He’s stretched out now, head leaning back on the wall. “We all make choices.”

Nathanos just stares, he’s not sure what to make of that. He can’t tell if he’s being insulted or pitied. It infuriates him. He wants to reach out and strangle this child!

“It’s hardly all sunshine and rainbows either. In fact my rule has been the complete opposite. What happened to you and Sylvanas- to all the forsaken was terrible. It doesn’t give her the right to do what she's done.” Anduin says, sounding rather angry. Nathanos arches a brow at the tone. 

“Sylvanas is ensuring our future.” Nathanos bites back, feeling furious he has to even justify anything to this fool. Anduin snorts and it riles Nathanos further.

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night.” Anduin mutters out. The look on the young king’s face feels so out of place and Nathanos hates the way it makes him feel uneasy. Sarcasm really doesn’t fit the young man. Knowing that he’ll only get himself ensnared further by this line of conversation. Perhaps the boy king is trying to incite his rage, or appeal to him. He slams the cell door shut as he leaves, not so much as casting the young man a backwards glance.

He doesn’t go back there for three days. During which, he stews on those words. “Anyone can be good”. He fires an arrow, it of course meets its mark, he nocks another- needing to release this pent-up frustration. Each time he fires he sees blue eyes and that cursed smile! Target practice brings him no peace. Avoiding the king, brings him no comfort- only a strange and unfamiliar ache. He finds himself more restless than usual. Pacing the walls, wandering around corridors. Eventually his Queen forces him to resume his task. 

  
  


“I don’t want the little lion to wither away. Not before I see the look on Greymane’s face.” She titters away, cold laughter that would have left him with goose flesh -  _ if he could feel cold.  _ Grudgingly he accepts, and once more prepares to face the Alliance King.

When he makes his way to the cell, the air somehow feels different. This time Anduin is sitting on the crumbling chair, staring at nothing but the wall.  _ Had he finally snapped?  _ Anduin doesn’t even turn to him as he enters, for surely he must know it’s Nathanos and not whatever ranger Sylvanas had chosen to act in his stead.

“Sulking are we?” Nathanos says, sounding as smug as possible. It makes him feel better to have the young king acting more like a prisoner than like he’s on holiday. Anduin doesn’t respond, doesn’t move, not even a hitch in his breath. _ It pisses Nathanos off _ . He turns the chair round, only to realize too late that Anduin was asleep. The blond topples to the cold ground with a small thud.

“What!?” Anduin exclaims from his place on the ground. Eyes blearily looking around before focusing on Nathanos. A small scowl appears on the boy's face. “What was that for!? Are you still sulking because of what I said!?”

Nathanos is so very tempted to stomp down on that head with his foot. Where does Wrynn get off on scolding him!? The boy scrambles to his feet, eyes daring Nathanos to laugh- he grabs the chair from the forsaken man’s hands and all but tosses it across the cell. The both just stare as it breaks on impact. 

“Those cost money to replace.” Nathanos snaps out dryly. Anduin glares- rolling his eyes he sits himself on the edge of the bed. Staring at the spot behind Nathanos’s head. It irritates him that the king isn’t playing nice.

“Feeling better now that you’ve had your tantrum?” Nathanos jeers, hoping to strike a nerve. Having the balance of power restored between them will be a good change. The more Anduin starts to hate him, the better.

“I just don’t take kindly to being flung on the ground.” Anduin replies deadpan, rolling his eyes again at Nathanos. His tone has lost its bite and Nathanos feels that unease creeping upon him once more.

“I didn’t fling you-” Nathanos begins, but upon seeing the small smirk on Anduin’s face, cuts himself off. _ Oh! That devious little! _ The boy was deliberately trying to worm his way under his skin! Have Nathanos admit he hadn’t meant to put him on the ground!

“See, you do have some semblance of conscious after all!” Wrynn chirps out sounding far too cheery for Nathanos’s liking. As if this were all a ploy. Nathanos just snarls, setting down the plate with more force than necessary. Anduin jumps ever so slightly.

“So where have you been for the last few days? Out burning down villages? Kicking puppies? Stealing candy from babies?”

Nathanos can feel his eye twitch. It’s like Anduin had never had that outburst? He’s sitting there grinning and joking with him like they are best friends! He wants to storm out, but he doesn’t.

  
  


“Oh your wit knows no bounds.” He drawls out sarcastically, Anduin turns a faint shade of pink, and scratches at his cheek looking sheepish.  _ It’s not cute, not at all.  _ “What I do, is none of your concern. You’re the Dark Lady’s prisoner, not her guest.”

Anduin’s eyes widen and his smile drops. It should have Nathanos feeling satisfied, but there’s a strange clawing sensation in his gut. He almost wishes the fool would smile again.

“I know that.”

It’s said so quietly Nathanos would have missed it, if not for the deathly silence of the room. It feels like there’s something beneath his skin, itching, eating away at him. He’s not feeling guilt. He’s beyond that. This moron isn’t tugging at his long dead heart strings, not in the slightest.

“Did you mean it?” Nathanos snaps out, rather bluntly and probably a lot harsher than he had intended-judging by the little king’s wince. Anduin just gapes at him, Nathanos swears he can see the gears turning in the idiot’s head.

“Did I mean what, exactly?” Anduin asks after what feels like an age. His head tilted to the side- almost like one of Nathanos’s blight hounds. He has to look away.

“About people being good or evil.” He replies rather impatiently. Is Wrynn truly this slow or was he just trying to annoy him? It was unbelievable he was even asking such a thing! As if he actually cared about such trivialities! Anduin’s mouth snaps shut, and for the first time Nathanos sees him actually look serious. Eyes calculating.

“Yes.” Anduin says, without missing a beat. Nathanos hates the way those blue eyes burn into him, they’re so earnest, beg honesty. He despises them, wants to gouge them out. Anduin doesn’t press further, he watches Nathanos closely for a few more minutes before turning his gaze away. Nathanos almost sighs in relief.

“How ridiculous.” Nathanos scoffs out, bitterness tainting his voice. He crosses his arms, rather defensively leaning against the cell wall, watching the boy king from the corner of his eyes. Anduin drapes his arms over his knees, and seems to be debating inwardly with himself.

“Why is it ridiculous?” He eventually asks, tone light and airy. As if they were having tea and discussing the weather! He grits his teeth, the cell is filled with the sounds of his leather gloves cracking- his fingers itch to wrap round that throat.

“ _ That anyone can be good, because they want to _ . Did you give this same speech to that buffoon Hellscream?” He can’t help but smirk at his own humour, that smirk quickly fades when he sees the wince on Wrynn’s face.

“Maybe not the  _ exact  _ same speech… Didn’t do much good then either.” Anduin buried his face in his knees then. Voice despondent. Nathanos should feel a sense of victory, or mounting satisfaction- instead he feels a strange hot feeling in his gut. He can’t quite recall the name.

“Cling to those pretty ideals of yours, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Nathanos smugly parrots the young ruler’s words back to him. Anduin peers up from his knees, rolling his eyes at Nathanos.   
  


_ “How long have you been sitting on that? _ ”

Nathanos scowls at the deadpan tone. Hating the way this boy can get under his skin. Anduin lets out a small snort of laughter before returning his face into the safety of his knees.

“Maybe you don’t believe it.” Anduin says softly, voice muffled by his position. “But I think, one day you’ll see what I mean, and you’ll _ have _ to make a choice.”

Nathanos snarls at the king.  _ How dare he! _ How dare this brat insinuate that he would be swayed by such utter rubbish! His fingers flex again, digging into the meat of his own arms with enough pressure to bruise. 

He couldn’t deny though that there was a small part of him intrigued by these battles of wills. Anduin seemed so sure of himself despite not even having lived two decades! It was odd, the boy seemed to speak with wisdom that did not quite fit with his youthful visage. There was a part of him that wanted to take the king apart, and find the source of that brightness, that confidence.  _ Had he ever been so assured in his life? In his death? _

**_No._ **

He existed only to serve Sylvanas and her whims. They truly had no place any more, they were not who they had been. _ He would concede that point to Wrynn _ . But at the same time, he had not changed- Nathanos Marris had followed Sylvanas Windrunner loyally,  _ why then should Nathanos Blightcaller be any different? _

When Sylvanas decided she’d toyed with him enough, would Wrynn join their ranks? Would that vibrancy be extinguished by the cold hands of death, and forced to burn dark with undeath? It left a bitter taste in his mouth, and that strange sensation in his gut. He found himself unable to look at the king then.

“Forgive me. That was rude. It’s just a belief I have clung to for as long as I can remember. I have to believe that people can be good, because if I can’t believe that,  _ what do I have left? _ ”

Nathanos has no witty comeback for that. The king’s face is so brutally honest, it makes his withered heart ache. He shifts uncomfortably, not liking the way he’s been rendered to silence. He tries to hide his newfound discomfort behind a sneer.

“You can hate like the rest of us.” He snaps out, feeling like a right bastard when he sees the slight dimming of Anduin’s eyes. The boy seems to be contemplating his words before a sad smile appears on his face.

“Don’t misunderstand Nathanos.  _ Of course, I hate _ , you might be surprised at how much I can hate. But I won’t let it consume me the way it has so many others. I won’t let my own personal anger and bitterness ruin the lives of others. I’m the King, _ I can’t be that selfish _ .”

Nathanos stares at the boy. His eyes are probably wide, but he can’t care. Those words have cut deep, like a knife. He staggers back. Anduin calls out, but he doesn’t listen- doesn’t look back. He has much to think on. Anduin Wrynn has most certainly left his mark.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Making the Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change. Sylvanas grows restless, there's a failed rescue attempt and Nathanos faces some harsh truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was longer than a month, my bad. But here it is!!!! I'm sorry if it's very long, but there were things I needed to set into motion.

It had now been more than a month since Anduin's capture. SI:7 had attempted a rescue- a botched sorry excuse of a rescue mind you.  _ Didn't they want their king back? _ Nathanos finds himself grumbling as he stands on the ruined city walls. Parts of the land were ruined now- after Sylvanas had released blight, taking down both their forces and the alliance. He shivers- that's war, it's about who is willing to do what it takes to win.

The king's  _ would be _ saviours had met gruesome fates. Awakened to the cold touch of undeath, no more than mindless puppets. Unease creeps upon him- memories of a time when _ he _ was no better. He pushes them away. Sylvanas is doing what she must, _ to save them _ , to secure their place in this world of the living.

Why then, did Anduin's anguished cries upon seeing his once subjects, follow him at every moment. He was sure if he could sleep, the sound would haunt his very dreams. He had been shocked at the change it brought in the boy king. No longer chatty and positive. Now sullen and looking more troubled than ever. It was stupid, it's not like the boy  _ knew those assassins personally _ \- probably didn't even know their names. Yet he mourns for them as if they were his closest friends. It grates on him in a way he can't explain.

Of course this failed attempt was still an attempt. Sylvanas had decided not to take the risk that the Alliance would learn from their blunder. Ordering the little lion to be moved. Leaving it to Nathanos to oversee. 

It gave him  _ far _ more trouble than he was willing to admit. For some reason he found himself examining multiple rooms throughout the city. Somewhere with a window- it wasn't that he wanted Wrynn to be comfortable or anything. He just thought a window could be used to further the blond's torment-  _ that’s all. _

That's what he tells himself as he and a dark ranger walk the king to his new cell. It isn't in the lower levels, which earns him a curious look from Anduin. Thankfully the blond says nothing, holding his tongue - _ for once.  _ Anduin is looking paler than normal, perhaps the lack of sunlight? He had quite forgotten the feeling of sunlight on his skin, but somewhere deep down, he recalls that it was a liberating feeling. Perhaps the window can serve as an aid, it would be a shame to see Anduin waste away. He wouldn't make an attractive corpse like that. Though on closer inspection, he isn't  _ too far off _ looking like one. Dark circles around his eyes, which look almost haunted. Had he not been eating or sleeping? 

" _ Trying _ to waste away?" Nathanos sneers out at the blond. Anduin rolls his eyes- which is promising at least, but doesn't respond. "You won't make a fetching corpse if you're all skin and bone" Nathanos says off handedly. Wondering  _ where _ on Azeroth that thought came from. Anduin falters slightly in his steps. Eyes wide and boring into Nathanos. The forsaken man clears his throat awkwardly. Glaring, as the dark ranger accompanying them shoves Anduin roughly.

"Is that where we are going?" Anduin whispers out. Probably hoping that only Nathanos can hear. The dark ranger scoffs behind them- _ seems she can hear him just fine. _ Nathanos stops for a moment. Regarding Anduin with feigned disinterest. The boy king thought he was going to die? It leaves a bad taste in his mouth seeing the silent fear reflected in those blue eyes. 

"You'll find out when we get there." Nathanos snaps out. Feeling guilty, for the way Anduin nods and looks down at his feet. He looks like one of his blighthounds after it's been scolded! _ It is in no way endearing. _ Nathanos forces himself to face forward, marching along the corridor in very tense silence.

They finally arrive at their destination. It's only been a few minutes, but in that silence it feels as though it's been hours. Anduin seems confused. Eyes darting between the dark ranger and dark ranger lord. Their escort sneers at Anduin before bowing to Nathanos and sauntering away from them. Nathanos isn't sorry to see her leave.

"Where are we?" Anduin asks, voice sounding as if he has found his courage. Nathanos cocks a brow at this change in tone. Sarcastic comment at the ready.

"I believe this is the door to a room. Why don't you open it, _ hmm _ ." Nathanos says, not asking a question at all. Anduin swallows, eyes round as a shaking hand reaches out to open the door. 

It's just a room. A plain room, though much cleaner and far more pleasant than the cell down in the lower levels. Anduin blinks, turning to look at him, mouth in an 'o' shape. 

"I don't understand." Anduin says, walking around the room, as if he's exploring. Nathanos bites back the small grin about to make its way to his face when Anduin spots the window. The boy king is over there in an instant. The change in his demeanour is astounding. It's like watching him come alive.

"If the drop doesn’t kill you, the blight and my hounds will." Nathanos sneers out, standing behind Anduin. Peering at the view over his shoulder. Anduin grips the window ledge, his face takes on a strange flush… Nathanos frowns, the boy had _ better not _ be sick. He doubts the healers within the forsaken ranks would be of use.  _ Wasn't the idiot a healer? _ How could he get sick?

"I see.  _ So _ , should I expect an assassin or blight to come creeping in during the night?"

Nathanos stares. He hadn't thought of either of those things. Not that either was going to happen, but still…  _ Normally _ he would be in his element tormenting the prisoner. He should be telling Anduin this, making the little king writhe and squirm in fear. Yet here he is inwardly preening that the boy liked the window, and waiting for him to notice the bed.  _ Something was clearly wrong with him. _

He steps back from Anduin. He had heard rumours floating around, that the boy was as versed in the arts of shadow as he was in the light.  _ Could he be using his abilities to manipulate his mind now? _ He eyes the little king with suspicion. Anduin doesn't seem to notice, eyes too transfixed on what's going on outside the window.

"You couldn't have picked a better view?" Anduin murmurs out. He freezes after the sentence leaves his mouth. Blue eyes wide. Face an impressive shade of red. A hand clamps over his mouth, and he turns his head to gauge Nathanos's reaction. Nathanos simply arches a brow. It wasn't what he was expecting to come out of the boy king's mouth either. Though it pushes them back into  _ some _ sense of normality.

" _ My apologies, it's not to your liking. My Liege. _ ” Nathanos makes a show of bowing low. The act anything but sincere. "I was under the impression you were a prisoner and not a treasured guest.  _ How foolish of me. _ " Nathanos seethes out. Voice dripping with sarcasm. Anduin looks down at his feet.  _ No quick quip in answer? _ Nathanos frowns.

It’s then Anduin seems to notice the bed. A real bed, not a few planks of wood nailed together haphazardly with a shoddy straw filled sack thrown on top. A real bed-  _ probably not fit for royalty _ , but the Alliance King doesn’t seem to mind. He looks at the bed then to Nathanos. Golden brow furrowed in confusion.

“What’s that?” Anduin blurts out, sounding oddly worried. Nathanos sneers at his face. Perhaps the boy _ has _ spent  _ too _ much time in the lower levels, if he can’t recognize a bed any more.  _ Or maybe his mind had become addled _ … Nathanos stares back, rather unimpressed. He had expected relentless babbling and maybe an unnecessary amount of gratitude. 

“It would appear to be a bed. _ Do you not have those in your fancy keep? _ ” Nathanos can’t help but drawl out. Sometimes the boy makes it too easy. Anduin colours again-  _ oh _ , he's embarrassed not sick. It's  _ not _ relief that surges through him. Anduin huffs, and shakes his head, knowing he walked into that.

"Ah, of course. Sorry, what I meant to say was,  _ why? _ " Anduin says, blue eyes feeling as if they are burning through him. Nathanos does his best not to twitch under his gaze.

"To sleep on, would be my guess."

Anduin deadpans. Mouth open and eyes wide. He looks utterly ridiculous. Nathanos, doesn't think it's cute,  _ not at all _ . They stand in uncomfortable silence a bit longer before Anduin cautiously wanders over to the bed. Pressing his hand down as if to test the mattress. Nathanos watches Anduin's face go from shock to disbelief.

"It really is a bed." Anduin mutters out, mostly to himself. Nathanos feels that strange sensation once more. He had the perfect opportunity to mess with the boy and the thought never crossed his mind. If he weren't dead he'd get himself down to the healers, for he most certainly wasn't himself.

"Yes, well it's not like we have a need for them." Nathanos intends it to be snappy, but instead it comes out bitter. Anduin is looking at him, and the pity in his eyes has Nathanos's hackles rising. He steps back, not wanting to be close.  _ To be caught staring _ . It was stupid, it was only the novelty of seeing a living person so close.  _ That's what he would tell himself. _

"Thank you. I understand it's still a cell, but it's certainly an upgrade." Anduin tries to joke out. No doubt aware of the strange tension filling the room. Nathanos opens his mouth to answer, but his words would be sincere, so he snaps it shut and sneers instead. Ignoring the small quirk of the king's lips.

"Well. Now that you've settled in. I will take my leave." Nathanos walks to the door. Aware of eyes on him the whole way. Feeling uncomfortable and hating it.

"What no cell warming gift? Also, I am disappointed that Sylvanas didn't take the opportunity to put a portrait of herself over the bed, just in case I forget whose prisoner I am." Anduin tosses at him, standing by the window once more. Nathanos cocks a brow at the king's renewed insolence. Well at least things seem to be going back to how they were.

" _ Alas _ , an oversight on my part." Nathanos snaps back. Anduin is smiling at him now and it has his ire mounting. What is the blond menace up to!? He throws the boy a withering glare, but it doesn’t have the desired effect. If anything, Anduin's smile only grows.  _ Curse that boy _ . He almost wished he’d go back to being mopey. At least Nathanos knew where he stood then. On that note he slams the door behind him.

Things continue on like this for a few weeks. Anduin is becoming more and more bold. It doesn't bother him as much as it should. Like the blond is slowly creeping under his skin. Every day, he finds himself pushing, looking forward to the response. Anduin has quite a few of those. There are times he can't even hold back, a harsh bark of laughter escapes him. Almost like being human once more-  _ being alive once more _ . He is setting himself up for ruin really, so it shouldn't be a surprise when Sylvanas calls on him.

For someone who claimed they didn't want to be queen, Sylvanas has certainly taken to sitting on the throne. Lounging back, as if she owns it- _ which technically she does _ . Her red eyes light up upon seeing him, but it's the only recognition he receives these days from her. His dark lady, as beautiful in death as she was in life. A strange pang hits him, a fleeting image of blond hair and blue eyes- though not  _ quite _ the right shades. 

"Ah, my champion." Sylvanas says with a smile. Nathanos bows to her, earning a smirk. "How fares our little lion? Not giving you any trouble I hope." It's not a question, she's making a point. Clearly aware that he's been speaking with the Alliance King. 

"Of course not, my dark lady." Nathanos answers barely keeping the scoff out of his voice. Was she implying he had gone soft? Though the thought of bringing harm to Anduin Wrynn with his own hands seems wrong. Enough to make him feel ill, which is an interesting trick considering his circumstances.

"I must say negotiations with the old wolf aren't as entertaining as I had hoped." Sylvanas sighs out, propping her chin with her hand. " Seems I underestimated the little lion's influence. He certainly has got Greymane on a leash." She sounds bored, disgusted even. Nathanos doesn't comment. Truth be told he hates the older king, but her delight in tormenting Greymane makes him uncomfortable. As if this is all for her amusement and the rest of them are pawns on the board.

Saurfang's words echo mockingly in his head. A surge of anger rises up within him, but he swallows it down. He's letting himself be influenced by others, letting them poison his mind against his dark lady! He isn't a 'toy' to Sylvanas, nor is he a  _ mere _ pawn. Nathanos stands straighter, waiting for his queen's command. 

"Maybe I should send him something more… _ persona _ l." Sylvanas muses, cruel glint to her eyes. "What do you think, my champion? A finger, a pound of flesh, oh  _ an eye _ ?" 

Nathanos shifts uncomfortably. He'd rather not if he's honest. Especially the eye. He barely suppresses a shudder at the thought. Sylvanas seems unaware of his discomfort. She drums her fingers against the arm of the throne. Small smile on her face- no doubt imaging the pain she could inflict.

"Sylvanas!" A loud voice booms out, sounding rather angry. Sylvanas rolls her eyes. Baine Bloodhoof stomps his way towards her. "You will not lay a hand on him. He's not just any prisoner." The tauren's ears flick and his nostrils flare. Clearly agitated.

Nathanos is actually glad for once. The bull's interruption, saving him from having to answer. He keeps his normal scowl on though so as not to arouse suspicion.

"We hold the leader of our enemy. Killing him ends this war." Sylvanas snarls back. Baine seems incensed.

" **_End it!?"_ ** Baine bellows with a bitter snort. "You'll have them all upon us. They will rally with more anger than they did for Teldrassil." 

Nathanos has to agree. If Anduin were his king, he wouldn't take his execution kindly.  _ But _ , he reminds himself, Anduin is  _ not  _ his king. His  _ queen _ is glowering at the tauren menacingly.

"What would you have us do? Release him, let him skip all the way back to Stormwind?" 

Nathanos can't help but cringe at her tone. Impressed Bloodhoof is holding his ground. He can hear the tauren's teeth grinding from here. Though the thought of Anduin returning home bothers him. Not for the reasons it should though. Would he _ actually miss _ the little king's company!?

"You could trade him, for a prisoner of equal value. Or use him as leverage to end the war with fewer repercussions for us." Baine says tiredly. Nathanos arches a brow, the High Overlord was still a prisoner, not to mention the other prisoner of high interest to Sylvanas. It's actually _ not _ a bad plan. He doesn't much enjoy the notion of sneaking around the heart of the enemy capital's sewers.

Sylvanas sneers at Baine. Eyes narrowed dangerously. "You'd do well to remember,  _ wh _ o was named Warchief. _ I  _ will decide the little lion's fate." She continues to stare down the tauren until he snorts and turns tail. Nathanos knows he will have to keep an eye on him.

"Sentimental fool." Sylvanas hisses lowly as the door slams shut. Nathanos snorts in agreement. As if it would be  _ that _ easy. Nathanos has eyes on the door, but he turns back to meet Sylvanas’s stare. A rather strange smile on her face.

“My Lady?” Nathanos asks, hoping that his discomfort doesn’t show. There’s something about her stare, as if she’s picking him apart. She leans back, propping her chin back in her hand, eyes becoming distant- as if she’s considering something.

“We will leave him  _ for now _ , but fret not my champion. He won’t be in your care for much longer. I find the thought of seeing Greymane’s face after I’ve raised the little lion,  _ far too  _ delicious an opportunity to go to waste. Maybe we can cram him full of blight and eliminate the  _ nobility _ of Stormwind all at once.” Sylvanas laughs out, leaning back in her throne. Closing her eyes as if fantasizing about it. 

Nathanos bites the inside of his cheek. He’s not relieved, not in the least. Anduin being filled with blight? So he wouldn’t even be given the chance to be one of them? He’s grateful for his state right now, for bile would be rising in his throat otherwise. Sylvanas cracks a red eye open to regard him, a small, barely noticeable frown on her face. He straightens himself and fixes her with his usual scowl.

“As my Lady wills it.” He answers respectfully and as is expected of him. Her frown is instantly replaced with her normal smirk, and she looks pleased with his answer. She waves her hand, flippantly dismissing him. It takes everything in him not to run out of the throne room. Her eyes on him as he casually saunters out. 

He finds himself back in the training yards, firing arrow after arrow at the targets. A downside of being dead was that you never got tired. When he was alive, his muscles would have been screaming in protest at this behaviour. Rage fills him. He wasn’t alive-  _ not any more _ . Thinking of the past-  _ longing for the past _ , would not bring it back. It had slipped from him as easily as the arrows he released into the unfortunate dummies. It had started to rain, but it didn’t matter, he didn’t feel the cold. The sky was darkening, signalling night fall. Guiltily he realized he hadn’t taken Anduin his evening ration. An unpleasant emotion catches in his throat. For some reason facing the boy king seems so difficult. But alas, if he doesn’t do it, then no one will.

Nathanos can’t help but frown as he’s handed the king’s ration for the night. The portions are getting noticeably smaller. He scowls at the ranger responsible, Anya- she blinks back at him. Clearly surprised he hasn’t left already.   
  
“What is this? The last I checked we had a human prisoner, not a mouse.” He spits out. Eyeing the lump of bread with disdain. The ranger seems rather taken back by his reaction. 

“Our Queen’s orders. The prisoner’s food was to be cut. _ I was under the impression you already knew. _ ” 

The smirk on her face says it all. She’s pleased that he was unaware. She was one of those that hated his presence at Sylvanas’s side, that the Dark Lady had chosen him as her champion. Nathanos bites back a growl. It wouldn’t do to cause a scene. Instead, he sneers at her, sweeping past with a dramatic flourish- being sure his wet cloak comes into direct contact with her. Thankfully, he knows the city well, and is able to double back unseen to swipe some extra food-  _ it’s not like they need it anyway. _ Very few other Horde races are left in the city, many having returned to Orgrimmar after the battle.

He has the walk to Anduin’s room-  _ cell _ , memorized. He could probably do it blindfolded. Nathanos doesn’t bother to knock on the door, after all who else would be entering the room? It’s not like Anduin had guests anyway. He pushes the door open and freezes.

Nathanos feels his eyes widen. Anduin is at the window, his back to the Ranger Lord. But Nathanos has seen enough. The boy seems to have attracted a few winged rats to his window. Little chirping devils. Anduin is smiling, which only adds to the anger coursing through Nathanos at the sight. The fool is smiling and talking to the birds! Feeding them scraps of his already meagre rations! Nathanos slams the door closed. Anduin jumps and his new-found friends scatter-  _ good riddance. _

“Just _ what  _ do you think you’re doing!?” Nathanos snaps out, all but tossing the plate in his hands at the boy. Anduin’s eyes are wide, and he struggles to catch the plate, only just keeping everything on it balanced. Blue eyes stare at the plate with interest.

“I was feeding the birds?” Anduin asks, rather than answers, looking unsure. Nathanos had suspected the boy was simple, but this only confirms it. He eyes the window sill with contempt. Anduin follows his gaze, looking even more baffled. “Is that against the prisoner code?” The blond snaps back at him. Placing his plate on the table provided in the room.

“ _ Clearly it seems we’re feeding you too much. _ If you can share it with winged fel spawn.” Nathanos growls reaching out and taking back the apple he had smuggled for Anduin. The little king watches him, mouth open to protest. “I don’t see the point in wasting food. Especially not on those feathered parasites.”

“The  _ birds? _ ” Anduin asks dumbly. Still looking from his plate, to the window, to Nathanos. Golden brow furrowed in confusion. Then a strange expression worms its way onto the king’s face. “Oh! I see, you don’t like birds!” Anduin says far too brightly. Understanding dawning on his face. He flashes Nathanos a winsome smile. Nathanos growls, suddenly finding the wall behind the boys head more interesting.

“I suppose I’ll just have to use them as target practice.” Nathanos says cruelly. He instantly regrets it though- the second the words leave his mouth, Anduin’s face crumples. Is the fool about to cry?

“No! Please don’t!” Anduin stands in front of the window with his arms outstretched. “I won’t feed them any more, just please don’t hurt them. They just looked hungry and I…” Anduin trails off, face flushed with embarrassment. 

Nathanos hates him. _Hates this little king_ , who flaunts his kindness so openly. As if unaware of the situation he’s in. _How could he still think of others? Didn’t he care about himself?_ Nathanos can feel his teeth grinding. He slinks to the cell floor, back pressed to the wall. Pulling his knees up to his chest. _He hates this!_ Hates all the feelings swirling in his head right now. _Why couldn’t Anduin act like Greymane?_ Make it easy for him to hate and be indifferent! _Why did he have to be himself?_ _Why did he not look at Nathanos like he would love nothing better than to kill him?_ He bangs his head back, hitting it hard on the stone of the wall. Anduin makes a strange sound.

“Nathanos! Did something happen? If this is about the birds, I’m sorry. I swear I will  _ never _ feed them again.” Anduin is crouched before him, eyes wide and worried. As if afraid Nathanos will leave. Nathanos knows that look well, he recalls his cousin. Pain flares in his chest. He curses. Anduin is at his side, touching him! Nathanos snarls.

“Get away! I don’t need your pity!”

Anduin stares. Falling silent, his hands drop to his sides, and he moves back slightly. He remains crouched though, just gazing at Nathanos with an unreadable expression. “I don’t pity you.” He says softly. Looking down at the ground. “If I’m honest I admire you a little. You had something so horrific happen to you, and you’re here. You’ve come through it and you’re stronger for it.”

Nathanos can only stare. He doesn’t know how to react to that.  _ No one _ had ever said that to him before, except perhaps… He pushes that thought away. Forcing himself to look away from the little king.  _ Anduin Wrynn _ , the menace that’s come in and turned his death upside down, without even trying. 

He knows what he has to do. Anduin’s words floating back at him, from what feels like a lifetime ago; _ “One day you’ll see what I mean, and you’ll have to make a choice.”  _ He lets his head fall forward, onto his knees, and then he lets out a weak laugh. 

“Nathanos?” Anduin asks quietly, so quietly as if afraid to be overheard. “What’s wrong?”

_ What’s wrong? _ He looks up at the little king then. Anduin is searching his face, worrying his lip and Nathanos wants to scold him for it. He’ll ruin his lip if he keeps that up! Without another word he rises, Anduin is still on the ground just looking up at him in confusion. In a moment of pure weakness he reaches out, gloved hand ruffling the boy’s hair. Anduin blushes but makes no move to stop him. How strange that here of all places he’d remember the  _ one _ feeling he thought he’d never feel again. Reaching into his pocket he tosses the confiscated apple back at the king. Anduin will need his strength. As he makes his way to the door, he can’t help but turn. Taking in the sight of the boy king. Committing it to his memory. There was  _ someone _ he had to find.

It wasn’t hard. The goblin had stuck out to him from day one. Too proud, and too much backbone. If he were one of Gallywix’s cronies he’d cower and flee the second Nathanos made an appearance, but not this goblin. This one he almost had respect for. He wasn’t sure what stopped him from just outright killing him, or taking him before Sylvanas, but right now he was glad for it.

He does his best to appear nonchalant, walking past the miserable creature with his hounds in tow. Subtly dropping the paper that, if it fell into the  _ wrong _ hands to condemn him. In this case, he knew it was the  _ right _ hands. Smirking as he sees the goblin carefully picking it up, without drawing any attention to himself. SI:7 clearly weren’t  _ entirely _ bumbling oafs. All he had to do now was set the final piece. Then Anduin would be gone. And he- _ he would continue on _ , as if he’d never met the little king. His gloves creak as his hands clenched into fists. It was for the best! Only death awaited the boy if he stayed, death and something far worse than death. Loathe as he was to admit this, but Anduin Wrynn did not deserve such a fate. Not the boy who had wanted to reunite families, had spoken out for the orc that almost crushed him, had befriended a  _ certain _ tauren chieftain.

It’s not hard to find Baine. The bull pacing agitatedly, near the lower level stairs.  _ Was he unaware Anduin had been moved? _ It didn’t matter, all that mattered was planting the idea. He puts on his usual scowl and saunters over to the tauren.

“Looking for something? Or perhaps it’s _ someone? _ ” Nathanos grins and the angry glare he receives in return. Baine snorts, stopping his pacing, standing to his full height. Nathanos doesn’t need to be reminded of the difference in their builds. “ _ He’s not there. _ He’s up in the tower. That window on the fourth floor, is his.” Nathanos says quietly, voice so low he’s almost worried the bull didn’t hear him.

“Blightcaller.” Baine says calmly, eyeing him warily. “I don’t know what your game is-”

“The keys to his room are on the first floor. I’m sure your  _ little _ friend with the  _ sticky fingers _ can find them easily.  _ He doesn’t have much time. _ ” Nathanos doesn’t even look back at the tauren, he simply walks out of the courtyard and towards the exit leading towards the forest. “I’m going out to patrol the grounds!” He hollers back, as if he hadn’t said anything else. It’s mainly for anyone watching them. It wouldn’t seem out of place, him taunting Bloodhoof then going out with his hounds. They follow at his heels eagerly.

As he reaches the gate, he casts one last look up at Anduin’s window. The boy isn’t there of course, but it’s the strange almost human part of him that wishes he were. He turns back to stare at Baine. He’s not sure what his expression must look like, but the tauren seems shocked. Before nodding and subtly saluting him. Nathanos turns, this is how it should be. The tauren and Alliance will take the credit for his rescue and Anduin can live, never knowing that he had reached him. _ It was better this way. _

He sets off running once he hits the tree line, hounds following loyally. He lets out a howl. All his anger, fury and pain coming to the surface. His dogs follow suit. When he returns, Anduin will be gone. And they will be enemies once more. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Not sure when part 3 will be up, but bear with me, I will finish this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my rubbish! I probably won't be able to update until October, but I will finish this!!!


End file.
